


powerless (it's obvious)

by daisyrachel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Superman AU, clois au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyrachel/pseuds/daisyrachel
Summary: sara falls off a building (not entirely accidentally but definitely not, like, in a self hating way). think of it as a trust fall from twenty-seven stories up.





	powerless (it's obvious)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kendrasaunders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendrasaunders/gifts).



> happy birthday rachel!! i know im like 15 minutes late but it's for relatable reasons i promise. enjoy!!

Sara is teetering off the edge of the building, which, honestly, isn’t anything new for her. She just has to make sure she doesn’t lose the notebook this time, because Mr. White had threatened to stop her funding.

 

“Ray!” she yells to her photographer. “Get a little closer!” He’s frozen to the roof, shaking his head. It’s fair, though. Not everyone wants to be at the edge of twenty-seven stories in the middle of an earthquake. “Ray! I need pictures!”

 

When he shakes his head again she stomps her foot in frustration, losing her footing. As she begins to fall backwards she lets out a “whoop!” and starts laughing. She counts five, four, three, and suddenly she’s being lifted upwards. She starts laughing again. “Took you long enough, dummy.”

 

“Hey,” says Hawkgirl, a little sternly, “in my defense, you promised you’d stop falling off buildings.”

 

“Unnecessarily,” she says, “this was for a story. Earthquakes are real news, madam.”

 

“Well, _Ms. Lance_ ,” says Hawkgirl, “let me give you an exclusive. It’s not an earthquake.”

 

Sara gasps in fake shock. “No,” she responds, “really? I had no idea!”

 

“It’s Doomsday,” says Hawkgirl, beginning to lets them drift downwards, “and he’s… wait a second. You already knew that, didn’t you?”

 

“Doi,” says Sara. “Earthquakes aren’t news, but Doomsday is.”

 

Hawkgirl purses her lips. “You shouldn’t be chasing after these kind of things. It’s not safe.”

 

Sara smiles sweetly. “It will be as long as you’re around to save me.”

 

“Are you flirting with me?” asks Hawkgirl, surprised.

 

“No,” says Sara, “I’m in a committed relationship, and I love my girlfriend very much.”

 

Hawkgirl bristles at that. “Good,” she says, a smile on her face, “very good.”

 

“Yeah?” asks Sara. “You got a special someone at home too?”

 

“Yes,” says Hawkgirl, “and she’s very important to me. I’d do anything to keep her safe. If she was out there doing the kind of things you do, well. I’d be a nervous wreck.”

 

“Does she know?” asks Sara.

 

Hawkgirl tilts her head. It’s hard to see her face under the mask, but Sara’s pretty sure she’s confused. “Does she know what?”

 

“You,” she responds. “Does she know that you’re doing this? Flying around as Hawkgirl, saving the citizens of Metropolis?”

 

“She doesn’t,” Hawkgirl confirms, “it would put her in danger, and like I said—“

 

“But how do you know she doesn’t feel the same way?”

 

Hawkgirl looks even more confused than before. “Come again?”

 

“You say you don’t like your girlfriend being in danger. Fine, I get that. But your girlfriend probably doesn’t want you in danger either. Doesn’t she have a right to know? What about the day you don’t come back immediately, or ever?”

 

“Not going to happen,” assures Hawkgirl.

 

“It better not,” says Sara, “because then I wouldn’t have anyone to catch me from falling buildings.”

 

Hawkgirl chuckles. “And what would you do then, Ms. Lance?”

 

Sara shrugs. “Probably fall off a building for a story and die. Splat!” She laughs and hears a car alarm behind her. Turning around she sees a chunk of burning building flying through the air. “You probably need to go deal with that.”

 

Hawkgirl nods and walks towards her side. “For what it’s worth,” the masked woman says, “I’m sure your girlfriend wouldn’t want you getting hurt either.” Sara smiles as Hawkgirl tips her mask. “As always, it’s been a pleasure Ms. Lance.” The woman takes a running start and then leaps, her wings spreading out behind her.

 

Sara sighs and watches the battle rage on for a minute before she picks up her phone. She looks at the caller ID and sighs. “Hey Ray,” she says, flipping the phone open, “yeah, I’m fine. Of course she caught me. Are you still on the roof?”

 

+

 

Sara’s hair is still sticking in every direction when she arrives home that day. She sees Kendra already waiting for her on the couch. She makes a face at her beautiful girlfriend who, thank god, understands her.

 

She’s being lifted off her feet, and she kicks off her shoes as Kendra carries her to the living room. Kendra drops her on the couch, a little roughly, and begins to massage her feet. “Thank you,” says Sara, “I needed that.”

 

Kendra smiles. “Yeah, I thought you might. Heard you fell off another building today?”

 

“It’s cool,” said Sara, “Hawkgirl saved me again.”

 

Kendras face darkened slightly. “Where is Ray in all this? I’m going to have words with him; he can’t just let you keep falling off buildings. Especially if _she’s_ going to save you.”

 

“Relax,” said Sara, “Hawkgirl’s not into me. She has a girlfriend.”

 

“Or,” offers Kendra, “she could be lying.”

 

Sara laughs. “Why on earth would she do that?”

 

“I don’t know! To gain sympathy and public support, to get a free pass for flirting with you?”

 

“Shut up,” Sara says, lightly slapping her girlfriend on the arm. “Literally, shut up. You’re being a bit ridiculous.”

 

“Okay,” Kendra admits, “maybe so.”

 

“I didn’t see you when I got back to work. Where did you go?” asks Sara.

 

Kendra pauses a moment before answering. “Mr. White let me out early. Said I was wasting valuble thinking space or something.”

 

“Ah,” says Sara, “I got it. Anything interesting happen today you want to tell me about?”

 

Kendra pauses again. “Nah,” she finally says, “you’ve had a long and stressful day. We’ll save my stories for another time.”

 

“Okay, if that’s what you want!”

 

There’s a silence again before Kendra responds. “It is,” she says, “for right now, it is.”

 

“In which case, you better go make me some mac ‘n’ cheese.” Kendra puts up her hands in defeat and heads towards the kitchen, humming something softly under her breath.

 

Sara smiles and picks herself off the couch, wandering towards their bathroom. She drags her vanity chair out of the room and steps on it to reach the tall cabinet, where Kendra keeps her costume. Sure enough it’s positively filthy.

 

 _I could wash it_ , Sara thinks for herself, _but it’s probably not the best way for her to find out_.

 

Sara wanted Kendra to trust her with this secret. She really did. But she understood why she couldn’t. And she had faith they would get there someday.

 

“Almost ready!” yelled Kendra. “Help me set the table!”

 

“Coming!” Sara hollered back.

 

For now, she could be patient.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos to show me you care! holla at me on tumblr : peturparker.tumblr.com


End file.
